Cowgirl
by Sugarbubbleslove
Summary: Spring Kinkfest Prompt for February 7th – Cloud/Tifa – Cowgirl Outfit – 'There was something about the brown best, short matching skirt and cowboy hat that turns him on.'


Title: Cowgirl

Characters: Cloud/Tifa

Rating: Teen

Disclaimers: I do not own anyone/anything from the forum Final Fantasy. Square Soft/Enix owns Final Fantasy and its characters. There is no copyright infringement intended. I do not make any profit/money or take any credit.

Summary: There was something about the brown vest, short matching skirt and cowboy hat that turn him on.

A/N: Prompt for February 7th – Cloud/Tifa – Cowgirl Outfit – 'There was something about the brown best, short matching skirt and cowboy hat that turns him on.'

Timeline: Crisis Core/Advent Children Complete

Word Count: 754

Betaed: No

~~~~Cowgirl~~~~

He knew that he shouldn't be watching her. That he had a mission that he was do but he couldn't help himself. It had been two years since he saw her and he couldn't believe the changes. Her hair and eyes were still the same. Her long black locks that tempted him to reach out and touch it, to feel it slide through his fingers like silk. Her eyes were the same red rubies that he could spend ages looking at. They always seem to stare right through him, making him feel if she could actually see him for him, not a terror like her father called her, a trouble-maker the villagers made him out to be or a loner that would be bullied on by the people she called friends.

There were a few changes though; she had grown a lot, more considerably in the chest area. He may be wrong but he was pretty sure they weren't that size before he left. She stopped wearing dresses. During a warm day, she would wear shorts and a t-shirt. On a cold day, it was a pair of jeans and a jumper with gloves and scarf. He thought she looked adorable like that. But when she was on her tourist job, she wore a cowboy outfit.

He didn't know what it was but there was something about the brown vest, short matching skirt and cowboy hat that turn him on. Maybe it was the way it moulded against her body. The white shirt covered her breasts but it hid nothing. Her bare mid-drift was tone and it made him wonder if it was soft as it looked. The short skirt showed off her butt and a tantalizing amount of thigh, making his hands itch to know what it felt like to have them wrapped around his waist with his hands sliding up them, his lips pressed against her neck as she gasped his name.

Then there was the cowboy hat, whenever she put them on, she looked so cute, especially when she would push the front with her index finger before fiddling with it in a shy way, it was if she couldn't quite figure out if she should keep it up or put it down. It made him want to walk over to her, pushing it back and taking her lips into his, just to soothe her nibbling her lower lip. That turned him on any normal day, but nibbling her lip when she was in that outfit just sent him over in a tizzy. He felt a smile creep up on his face as he remembered the way the skirt would move whenever she walked. It would raise a little, just enough to tease him before it would fall back into place, leaving him gritting his teeth and tightening his hands into fists in frustration but it was a good frustration.

Tifa noticed that some of the men in her bar were acting a little nervous and she decided to find the source when she spotted Cloud sitting in one of the booth with a faraway gaze on his face but the thing that was making her patrons nervous was the smile that was on his face. Cloud rarely smiled in public, preferring to keep up the stoic expression to keep the men that tried to hit on her on their toes so any smiles Cloud would have probably send the men into a panic. She decided to find out why her lover was smiling.

Cloud remembered the way she stood over him, trying to protect him from the monster that had attacked them at the Mako Reactor just before Zack came out and protected them both. She had been remarkable that he had to admire her form, even though he was embarrassed and ashamed that he had been taken out of the battle so quickly and that he had failed to keep his promise to protect her, she still had been fearless and amazing. Not to mention that he got a good look up her skirt. She liked to wear red.

"What are you thinking about?" Tifa's voice broke into his thoughts and he lifted blue eyes to meet her amused red ones and he smiled.

"I was just wondering," Tifa tilted her head curiously, "if you still have the cowgirl outfit you used to wear in Nibelheim." Tifa flushed, hitting Cloud on the shoulder before she hurried away while Cloud just chuckled. She did…now that should prove interesting later tonight.

The End


End file.
